I love you Mr Winchester and Mr Winchester
by winchestnut27
Summary: Sam Winchester and his girlfriend are happily in love, and Dean is falling for his brother's girl. However unknown twist of events shall take place.
1. Chapter 1: Erin

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used.

Chapter 1: Erin

Almost done, one toe left. I dip the brush into the aqua blue nail polish bottle and then finish painting my big toe. Hmm, maybe some white dots would look cute with this. As I reach for the white bottle from my bag I see it presented before me over my right shoulder by a large hand. I smile, at the sight of the hand and then I feel a sweet kiss on my cheek from behind that makes me giggle. I take a deep breath; I smell my favorite, roses.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," I hear his beautiful voice say into my right ear, followed by another kiss this time on my neck. He puts a single red rose in front of my nose and I breathe the beautiful scent in. I turn around and place my hand on his cheek and kiss his lips. If there was such a thing as perfect lips, his were. So soft, yet firm and warm, when he kisses me I can feel it in my tippy toes. Sam holds my face between his large hands and kisses me back, three times. "I believe this is for you." He says handing me the rose, sitting down next to me. He looks so cute in his navy and black plaid shirt.

"Thank you babe," I say taking the rose. "By the way, how did you know I was getting the white polish?"

"Because I read minds." Said Sam sarcastically, I chuckle and jokingly punch his firm arm. Even if I were to really punch his arm, it would hurt me more than it would him; his arms are huge, hard and muscly. I love his arms.

"Thanks for not going overboard with the whole birthday thing by the way." I say to him.

"Yes ma'am, I wanted to make you smile, not want to smack me." He says with his beautiful no teeth smirk.

"Me, smack you?" I say standing up in front of him, caressing his left cheek with the rose, looking into his beautiful dreamy green eyes. "You are too adorable for me to do that." I say. I kiss his lips again, first with a simple peck then, I feel him wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace. We kiss each other with passion, Sam lies back on his back on the bed and I'm on top of him. I kiss him with all I have, with one hand on his hard tight chest and the other intertwined with his soft, luscious long brown hair. Sam holds my face and waist, tight against him. I part my lips from his for a moment, looking down at him, "I love you, you know. No one has ever been as good to me, as you have." I say softly running my hand over his forehead and cheek.

"I've never been happier in my entire life then I am now, being here with you. I love you too Erin." Says Sam eagerly pulling my face back down to his. We may be in a cheap motel that doesn't even have cable in the middle of nowhere, but the point is that we are alone and together. Dean isn't here right now; we don't have a job this week. This alone time, is something we don't get too often, so it's precious when we do. It's the perfect way to spend my birthday as far as I'm concerned. A simple rose for a present, and being in the arms of the one person I love most in this world, nothing could be better.

Later on I wake up curled into Sam's chest with his arm around me. I carefully pull his arm off of me and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I hear Sam beginning to wake up from behind me. Sam kisses the back of my right shoulder, where my pentagram tattoo is.

"Hi." I say, "What time is it?" I ask. I look at the window and notice it is dark outside. Sam reaches for his phone to check the time. He looks so beautiful without a shirt on, almost angelic. He has the most amazing body I have ever seen, so buff and perfectly sculpted, like a statue.

"Twenty eight minutes passed nine." Says Sam looking over his phone.

"Well since it's so late why don't I go get us a late night snack?" I ask him flirtatiously, smoothing his hair out of his handsome face.

"Ok, sounds good to me. But don't take too long, I might end up missing you." He says looking at me with a smirk, kissing my hand that I'm smoothing his hair with.

"Oh well then I'll just have to grab something to go I guess." I say grinning into a kiss. I stand up and grab a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and some flip flops and put them on. Then I pull my hair up in a messy bun and grab my purse. I turn the TV on to some night time sitcom for Sam to watch while I'm gone. "Ok babe I'll be back in a few." I say heading for the motel door. Before I walk out the door I open my purse to make sure my gun is in it. Once I know it's secure I open the door and walk out. I look across from me and notice a little twenty four hour diner down the road, sounds good to me. I walk down to the diner carefully and quietly, always listening and paying attention to my surroundings, what can I say I'm a hunter. Once I arrive at the diner I am greeted by an older lady, which I assume is a waitress.

"For here or to go?" She asks with a pad in her hand.

"To go please, could I please see a menu?" I ask.

"Yes sugar you may." She says, handing me a menu. This diner looks so cool, it has an old mom and pop 1950s feel to it. I look over the menu to see what all they have and choose something quickly.

"Um, I'd like to order one buffalo chicken salad, and one angus beef burger with fries. Oh and two bottled waters." I say. Even though I'm dating the health food and nutrition freak brother, I eat a lot like Dean does. Sam tries so hard to get me to want to eat more healthy, and every and then I do give in and order a salad or something like that, but more often than not I eat whatever the hell I want.

"Ok honey that will be $11.97." she says looking at me. I grab one of the many credit cards from my purse and hand it to her. "Thank you Miss, Margery Sampson." She says reading the alias name off of it.

"Yes ma'am." I say taking back the card as she processes it.

"It'll be about twenty minutes, so why don't you have a seat in one of the booths."

"Ok, and thank you, I'll be over here." I walk away from her and sit in one of the booths toward the back. I feel my phone vibrate in my purse and take it out. I look over it and see that it is just a text message from my cousin wishing me a happy birthday. I look up from my phone and jump all startled, and by instinct grabbing for my gun. "Gosh Dean you just can't sneak up on a hunter like that, you know that, I could have shot you." I say letting out a deep breath, putting my purse down.

"With that little pea shooter? Please." He says with sarcasm.

"Hey that little pea shooter has killed quite a few things, thank you very much. And saved your ass a few times too." I say. "What are you doing here anyways?" I ask him, wondering.

"Well I was on the way to the motel when I decided to stop by for a bite to eat. And I saw you sitting here so," he says.

"Well I ordered something for me and Sam so I'll meet you back at the motel ok?" I say, seeing the waitress come with my orders in to go boxes.

"Oh tell Sammy I found us a case, some shifters have been killing a good portion of people down in Georgia, near thirty."

"Ok, I'll pass it on." I say rising from the table to get the orders from the waitress. I walk out of the diner and head back to the hotel room. Once I get in I see Sam sitting on the bed with pajama pants and a grey t-shirt on, with his laptop in his lap. "Hey babe I got you a salad."

"Did you get yourself one too?"

"Sam Winchester will you give up already?" I say teasing him.

"Never!" he says with a funny voice. I take the meals out of the cartons and sort the food out.

"Oh I ran into Dean at the diner, he says we have a shifter case down in Georgia."

(More to come! In the soon to be Chapter 2: Dean)


	2. Chapter 2: Dean

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used. Sorry it's been a little bit of a wait from chapter 1 to 2, I've been really busy.

Chapter 2: Dean

I finish up the cherry pie I ordered, and give a nod to the waitress for my bill. She walks toward me, and yeah of course I look her over. She looks maybe twenty, she has a great body and long red hair. I can tell she is checking me out too; she smiles at me as she puts my bill down on the table. I move the piece of paper over so that I can see it and underneath the total, is 'Kelly 555-5555'. Well Dean Winchester you have not lost your touch. I chuckle at myself, then take a five dollar bill out of my wallet and place it with the bill. I get up out of the booth and walk toward the door, out to baby. "Hello baby, daddy's back." I say to my Impala and as I get in. I start her up, listening to hear glorious engine come to life then and drive over to the motel where Sam and Erin are staying across the street. Once I arrive I get out of my car and walk over to the door. I press my ear to door to make sure nothing is going on in there that I don't want to see, never know with those two, but it seems ok. I open the door to see Sam sitting on the bed with his laptop in lap and Erin is I'm assuming in the bathroom or something, because I don't see her.

"Hey Dean," says Sam looking up from his computer at me. "Can I talk to you outside?" He says quickly placing his laptop to the side, standing up.

"Uh, sure Sam." I say holding open the door, as he walks through. We walk over to the Impala, and we sit on the hood. "So what's up?" I say to him.

"Ok I uh, I know this is gonna sound crazy but," Says Sam sounding nervous. "I'm gonna ask Erin to marry me." I look at Sam for moment.

"Well that uh, that's great Sammy." I say with a fake smile. "That really great." I say giving him a half hug.

"Thanks hey, I really wanted your support on this and I really appreciate it." Says Sam with a smile.

"So what are you boys doing out here?" Says Erin walking outside, drying her hair with a towel, wearing a big t-shirt and black sweatpants, she looks so beautiful with her hair all in a mess, in her pajamas.

"Oh uh, just talking about plans for the new case. Right Dean?" says Sam scratching his head and looking at me.

"Ah, yes um, there have been multiple shape shifters that have been allegedly impersonating politicians. Garth called me and told me about the case. Said he was going to do it himself but some family business came up."

"Politicians aye?" She says chuckling. "Well that's not conspicuous. Oh I noticed that redhead was checking you out. Did you get her number?"

"Yes, but when I think about it, eh better not." I say smiling at her. She smiles back me.

"Well I'm beat." Says Sammy, "Babe you ready to go to bed?" he asks Erin.

"Sure." She says as Sam stands up taking her hand.

"I'm gonna stay up a while." I say to them as they walk toward the door.

"Ok, well good night." Says Sam as he opens the door. As they walk into the room, I sit there on the Impala with my hands in my pockets. I lie back on my back and look up at the stars. Sammy and Erin, married? I mean yeah I'm happy for my brother, why wouldn't I be but, it's just… I am jealous, and I know why. I've tried to block it out, I've tried sleeping with other women, distracting myself with cases, I've done everything. Everything I can do to not have to face the inevitable. I shouldn't feel this way towards her, for gosh sakes she is in love with my brother. What else can I do, erase my emotions? I'm human. I don't know what else I can do to try to block out the fact that I have fallen in love with her. The way she smiles, the way she laughs, how quickly she can get my mind off of things that make me sad. After the whole ordeal with Lisa I had decided I would never let myself feel that close to someone like that again. I know how she feels about Sam. I know she loves him very much; it's obvious the way she looks at him. Sammy and I swore we would never let a girl come between us. As I lay there with my thoughts I slowly begin to drift into the dream world.

"Dean, Dean, Dean where are you?" I hear a small voice say faintly. "Dean, Dean, Dean." The voice continues on. I run through the woods, squinting my eyes. It's so foggy and misty, I can hardly see anything. I keep running in the direction the voice is coming from, when I see her on the ground covered in blood. With what looks like black angel wing shadows surrounding her. I bend down and touch her face and realize that she isn't breathing. Then I look up and see Cas, looking down at me.

"Dean there is something you should know." Says Cas. Before I can say anything I wake up shaking, my hands cold to the bone. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and face and look at my phone, to check the time, 12am. I hop off of the hood and go inside. I see Sam and Erin sleeping in the bed farthest away from the door, they look close and happy together. Sam has Erin under his arm, she'll never know how much I wish that was me with my arm around her. I lay down on my bed and try to sleep, thinking how I wish things could be different.

"Dean? Dean?" I hear her voice say, I open my eyes to see her looking down at me.

"Good morning sunshine." Says Sam from a distance.

"Gosh," I say, "What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes and head.

"Almost eleven," she says handing me a cup of coffee. I take the coffee and take a sip of it and let out a yawn. "Everything's packed and ready to go." She says, standing up. She walks over to Sam and hugs him, giving him a kiss. I look down when I see them like that. "I love you." She whispers.

"Not as much as I love you." Says Sam grinning at her, followed by a kiss, she chuckles and kisses him back. I make a sarcastic cough to break up all the mushy-mushy. "Dean you should take a shower and get dressed, and there is a bagel for you on the table over there. We're gonna go put the bags in the Impala." Says Sam to me, letting go of Erin, grabbing her hand. I rub my eyes one more time to adjust to the light, and stand up.

"Yeah ok," I say yawning again. I walk over to my duffel bag of clothes and grab a pair of jeans, undershirt, a black t-shirt, my green flannel shirt, tooth brush and paste, then walk into the bathroom. I strip out of the clothes I was wearing the day before then hop into the shower. I set the water temperature to warm, not hot don't want to scold my skin and let the warm water wash over my body. I use the little travel size bottled shampoo the motel provided on the counter to wash my hair, then wash my body. I dry myself off and grab my clothes. Dammit, looks like I forgot my underwear, I wrap the towel around my waist and open the bathroom door. Before walk out of the bathroom I stop and look at myself in the mirror. Huh, I wonder what she would say if she saw me like this. I raise my arms and flex my muscles. Damn I look good. I know it's conceited to say but I know I am a handsome son of a bitch. I poke my head out of the door to make sure she isn't out there to see me nearly naked. I know Sammy would never forgive me if his girlfriend, well soon to be fiancé, saw me naked. I don't see anyone so I walk out of the bathroom over to my bed where my bag is. I hear the door open and I freeze.

"Oh gosh Dean, I'm so," she says then stops looking at me for a moment. I look at her, and then she looks down saying, "yeah I'll just," she quickly rushes out of the room, in embarrassment. Oh yeah she was so checking me out, I can tell just based on those bright red cheeks of her's. That's one thing I really like about her is how she blushes. I chuckle and then walk back into the bathroom and dress. I look up at the mirror and am startled.

"Geez Cas you don't just pop up out of nowhere like that!" I say alarmed.

"I'm sorry Dean, I just needed to talk to while you were alone. I tried to contact you last night while you were asleep. There is something you need to know."

To be continued… In Chapter 3: Erin


	3. Chapter 3: Erin

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used.

Chapter 3: Erin

I quickly run back out the door and slam it. I lean up against the door and take a deep breath. Oh my gosh, I just saw Dean nearly naked. I put the back of my hand to my forehead and rub my head. I hope Dean won't tell Sam, he has the tendency to get pissy over this kind of thing. I'm ashamed to say this but damn did he look good. I run my fingers through my hair, then pull it up in a ponytail. Sam walks over to me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I say gulping. I walk away from the door and go to the Impala with Sam behind me. When I'm about to open the backseat door, Sam grabs me and spins me around and pins me up against the car. Suddenly my heart is pounding. I grab Sam's head by the hair and force his lips onto mine. Sam holds me by the waist picking me up, since he is like a foot taller than me. He sits me on the trunk and I lay down with him leaning over me holding me down by the wrists, hard, making it nearly impossible to escape, he's so strong. Sam kisses me with a fiery passion, hard and desperate. You'd think with Sam being quiet, shy and sensitive that he'd be very delicate and soft with the way he kisses and makes love; it's actually the total opposite. He's crazy. One of things he loves to do is hair grabbing and another is biting. I'm surprised he's never broke the skin on my neck. I've started to unbutton the buttons of Sam's shirt when we hear someone clear their throat. In an instant we snap out of the position we were in and stand up quickly. Sam quickly buttons back up his shirt and we look at Dean, Dean has the look of 'you've been had' on his face, followed by a chuckle. I bite my lip in embarrassment.

"Well let's get going before we get the cops called on us for disturbing the peace, remember we are outside." Says Dean. "Sam you in the front, Erin you in the back. By the way I've never had to tell anyone this before but no sex on Baby. Ever." Oh Dean and his car, I swear if he could he would marry it. We all laugh and then get in the car. Dean starts up the Impala, and we start our long journey down south. We only take a few stops, for gas, food and to relieve ourselves, for our ten hour drive. I slowly drift off into the dream world in the backseat.

"Erin!" he screams from the distance.

"Sam I'm coming!" I yell back, running to find him. I fun for what feels like centuries to find my love, and after I while I find him lying on the ground wounded, passed out. "Sam?" I say tenderly caressing his face. I run my hand over his wound and close my eyes, praying for him to awaken when…..

I open my eyes to find myself in the backseat of the Impala. The sun is gone and it is nearly twilight. Sam is in the front seat talking to Dean and he is awake and unharmed, gosh that was weird. I unbuckle my seatbelt and put my arms around Sam's shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"You ok?" he asks confused.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just glad you're here and you're you." I say. Dean looks at me with a confused look then returns his eyes to the road.

"I'm going to stop here and rest, sound ok?" says Dean to us.

"Sure sounds fine." Says Sam as Dean pulls into a motel. Dean parks the car and gets out. Sam opens his door and out of nowhere falls onto the ground. Worried, I rush to his side to see if he is ok.

"Sam? Are you alright?" I ask him.

"No, I don't think so." Says Sam gasping, grabbing his side. I hear a sudden thud and look up to see Castiel.

"Cas could you, help Sam."

"Erin put your hand over Sam's wound." Says Castiel.

"Why?" I ask Cas.

"Just trust me." I put my hand over Sam's wound as Cas said for me to. "Now picture Sam at full health in your head and close your eyes." I do as Cas says and close my eyes and picture Sam at full health. I feel a sudden rush of adrenaline pulse through my body to my hand that is over Sam's wound. I open my eyes to see a bright light escape from my hand and seep into Sam's wound.

"What the," I say quickly removing my hand I look at the spot where Sam's wound was to find that there is no wound, not even a mark. "How, did I just," Sam sits up as if he feels no pain.

"Cas how did she just heal me?" asks Sam confused.

"Because she has a special gift Sammy." Says Dean. "Lets go into the motel room, we have some things to talk about."

"Erin you remember how your father never told you much of how your mother died when you were a baby? But that it was best that you not know? And how your father also never told you about who your family on your mother's side was?" Says Cas looking at me with sweet blue puppy eyes.

"Yes. Of course I do. I wonder everyday about who my mother was. What does this have to do with me being able to heal Sam?"

"Everything. It has everything to do with it." Says Cas looking down for a moment, then back up at me. "I had a sister, her name was Ester. She was one of the most beautiful angels the Lord ever created. So beautiful, that men of the Earth were instantly taken by her charms upon the sight of her." Sam sits down beside me, taking my hand. "Once there was a man that had fallen in love with Ester and she too for the first time had fallen in love with a human. They had conceived a child. A nephilim child, half human, half angel. And it is said that if a nephilim child is born it shall gain power of an angel upon its thirtieth year. Ester was hunted down by the angels and killed. I however, had taken the child and her father away to a place where the angels would never find them. And put the mark on their ribs to ward off angels forever. Erin, Ester was your mother. Yesterday was your thirtieth birthday; you were able to heal Sam because you have the power to." Holy crap, I am half angel. "You need sleep Erin. I shall return." Says Cas teleporting away into thin air.

"I wonder if I can do that." I say interested.

"Well lets not rush, it just yet." Says Sam kissing my forehead. "My angel." He whispers in my ear as he walking toward the bathroom. Dean walks over to sit down next to me.

"Listen, I uh," says Dean, "I want you to be careful. Who knows who's trying to find you now." Says Dean patting my shoulder. "I'm here if you need me ok?" says Dean, giving me a hug. I return his hug and feel myself not wanting to break his hold. As I breathe in the sweet scent of his cologne and his natural intoxicating scent I press my cheek his chest and feel him press his lips to my forehead; and close my eyes, and feel happy, safe, warm in his arms. I shake my head real fast once I realize what I am doing and try hard to quickly to let go of Dean. I am able to get free and walk into the bathroom where Sam is.

"What is it?" says Sam as he tries to turn on the shower head. I say nothing and kiss him hard, trying to block out that moment I just had with Dean. I stop the kiss and take Sam in my arms. His gorgeously chiseled body wrapped around mine where it should be. I kiss Sam once more on his lips and let him take his shower. "Do you want to wash my hair?" he asks with a flirty smirk.

"Um, hells to the yeah!" I say removing my clothing and getting into the shower with him. After the whole ordeal in the shower we into put on our pajamas and climb into bed. Sam wraps his enormous arm around my waist and curls up next me. "Good night my love." I say as I feel my eyes begin to get heavy.

"Erin!" Sam calls out from the mist. I run until I find him on the ground passed out. I press my hand to his wound and try to heal the gash, when nothing happens. I feel the tears fall from my eyes and take him in my arms.

"No Sammy, not like this, no you can't leave me!" I cry onto his shoulder. I kiss his lips through my sobs. I look at him and his long hair becomes short, his face becomes longer and thinner, and he becomes more slender.

"I love you." He says with his gruff voice. He presses his lips to mine and takes me in his arms. I breathe in the smell of his cologne and natural scent, and feel happy, safe and warm.

More to come! In Chapter 4: Dean


	4. Chapter 4: Dean

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used.

Chapter 4: Dean

I wake up to the morning bright sunlight flashing me in the eyes, and the smell of coffee and something I'm not sure of, but it smells nice.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" says Sam shaking my arm. I grunt and cover my head with my pillow, and then its taken from me, and am hit by it.

"Oh wake up you lazy bones!" says Erin, giggling; it's cute when she giggles. I yawn and stretch, rolling over on my side to sit up, scratching my head.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I say stretching again.

"Well we are going to Atlanta where the case is, and look it over, and then Erin and I are going to dinner tonight." Says Sam sipping his coffee.

"Without me? Really little brother?" I say sarcastically.

"Just this time Dean, we can all go to dinner next time."

"Sure, sounds awesome." I say looking down smirking. I stand up from my bed and grab my suit and tie from my bag and get ready for the case. Sam and Erin are already dressed, Sam has on a black suit with a purple tie, and Erin has on a navy suit jacket and matching skirt. Once I am ready, we gather up our things and get into the Impala and drive to Atlanta. Erin is in the front seat with a map in her hands and Sam in the back helping her navigate and is also on his laptop.

"Ok so the case is as follows." Says Sam, reading off the information on his laptop. "A twenty two year old man was found dead in Dawson Forest in Atlanta, Georgia. However local police say that another man was found no more than a mile away from the dead man, and he looked exactly like the first man that was found and had the identical finger prints as the first man." I nod my head to show I understand.

"Yep definitely a shape shifter. But who killed the shape shifter and then killed the man is the question. Maybe another shape shifter or hunter out on a kill bender for shifters and people?"

"Maybe. Police say there isn't much to go on."

"So what's it going to be today?" she asks looking up from the map. "FBI, or Federal Marshalls, or let me guess, National Security?" she says chuckling.

"No I was thinking probably FBI, that works more often than not." Says Sam.

"Fine with me." I say. Erin reaches into the glove box and takes out our badges and hands them to each of us. I take it from her and put it in my pocket and then put my hand back on the wheel. Half way to Atlanta, we have to take some woodsy country back roads. The kind with tons of trees, and famous Georgia red clay. I feel Baby become hard to steer, "what the hell?" I say. Then Baby stops.

"Whats wrong?" says Sam.

"I'm not sure." I say, I turn Baby off and get out, getting clay all over my shoes. Awesome, so much for having nice dress shoes. Erin and Sam get out and walk over to where I am. I look at Baby's left rear tire, which as I can see is covered in mud. "Oh no Baby." I say. "Well its safe to say we're not going to be going to the crime scene. Baby is stuck in the mud and she's not getting out anytime soon."

"Well now what?" says Erin. I take my cell out of my pocket to see if I have signal. Oh great, we just happened to be in the woods, where there isn't any signal. Erin and Sam do the same and check they're phones. "Got anything?" Asks Erin.

"Nope." Sam and I say at the same time. Erin laughs like a little girl, well a little girl that snorts when she laughs.

"Oh jeez, you guys are so cute." She says smiling. "Well now what?" she says again.

"Well nearest town is at least 20 miles from here. And we're gonna need a tow truck to get her out of the mud, so only one solution."

"Oh great." Says Sam with a tone. "Walking it is." Erin takes off her high heels and carries them by the straps. I lock up Baby, and feel sad having to leave her behind. Based on the heat I decide to take off my jacket and just go in my dress shirt, Sam does the same and takes off his jacket.

"Babe you might want to ditch the jacket, its going to get hotter, and hotter." Says Sam caressing Erin's cheek.

"Ok." She says taking it off and going in just her no sleeve blouse and skirt. Erin stands next to Sam and interlaces her fingers with his. "Well we might as well start. Lead the way Dean." Says Erin to me.

We walk for what feels like hours, Erin is getting a piggy back ride from Sam now and has started to doze off on my brother's shoulders. I wish that was me carrying her like that. Sam isn't even tired, he carries her on his back with ease, he's such a great guy to her.

"How far do you think we've gone?" asks Sam.

"I'd say about 10 miles, maybe. No promises." I say rubbing the sweat off my forehead.

"So I was,"

"Shh…" I say to Sam as he prepares to say something. "Do you hear that." Sam and I turn around and see a motorcycle coming behind us. "Hey!" I say trying to flag down the motorcyclist. The motorcycle comes to a stop as it reaches us.

"Can I help you?" Asks a man in his mid 40s, wearing a black leather jacket and leather bandana.

"Our car broke down about ten miles back, and we're trying to get the nearest town to call a tow truck, could you give one of us a ride to the nearest phone?" I ask him.

"What do have as leverage?" He asks. Of course he would want us to pay him. I grab my wallet from pocket and take a hundred dollar bill out of it and hand it to him. "Well, looks like the bigger of the two of you is getting tired from carrying her. So I think it only fair he be the one that gets the ride."

"Can you give us a second?" Sam asks. The man nods and we walk a few feet away. "I feel fine walking, with her I can keep going."

"Sam, we had to pay him just to get a ride, so I think we should go with his choice. I can take care of Erin."

"Ok Dean, just be careful." We walk back over to the guy on the motorcycle and we wake up Erin.

"Ok Sam will go with you, and we'll keep going on foot."

"Erin, wake up babe." Erin climbs down from Sam's back and stands up. "I'm going with him to get help and Dean is staying with you and you guys are going to keep going on foot."

"Ok, be careful Sam." She says hugging him and giving him a sweet loving kiss and then hugs him again.

"Take care of her Dean." Sam says to me again.

"I will." I say, Sam climbs onto the back of the motorcycle and they ride away. Within moments Sam and the motorcycle are far off in the distance.

After a while, Erin and I begin to feel really tired. We sit down on a log for a rest.

"How do you feel Dean?" Erin asks me.

"Tired, really tired. And to be honest really bored."

"Bored eh?" Says Erin smirking. I turn my head for a second and then am hit by something hard and squishy, followed by a giggle.

"Did you just?" I say, "Oh it is so on!" I say grabbing red clay in my hands throwing it back at her. She laughs and runs away from me and throws more clay, I throw more back at her. Then she runs up to me and smashes a ton of clay on me, then tackles me to the ground. However I end up falling on top of her instead of her on me. We laugh at our little mud fight and then I look at her from underneath me. I look at her eyes, face and smile. She looks up at me and has a nervous look on her face. I lower my face and do something I know I shouldn't. Something I have wanted to do for the longest time. I press my lips to hers and caress her cheek with my mud covered hand. I feel a static electricity flow between us as I kiss her. I expected Erin to try to push me off her, but instead… she kissed me back, running her fingers through my hair. Then I feel her push me away, realizing what she had just done. She stands up and runs away from me.

"Dean, why?" she says with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that? I love Sam more than anyone and I," she puts her hand over her mouth as if she feels disgusted at what we just did. She's blushing like a red rose. She sits down and cries like a little baby. I hear a noise and see a tow truck coming toward us, Sam has found some help. Dammit I'm a dumbass.

To be continued in, Chapter 4: Sam


	5. Chapter 5: Sam

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used. Sorry its been a while since I last uploaded I've been very busy with work.

Chapter 5: Sam

I get out of the tow truck and walk over to where Dean and Erin are. Dean is sitting on a log and Erin is standing with her arms crossed, and her head down. They are both covered in mud, makes me wonder what happened. "Hey you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure of course," she says hugging me. I hug her back, getting mud on my shirt, but that's ok and then walk over to Dean.

"Dean are you alright?" I ask Dean, he looks so down.

"Yeah," he says clearing his throat. "I'm fine Sammy." He says patting my shoulder.

"Alright well why don't we get into the truck and get the Impala towed out of the mud?" I say to them. They nod and we get into the tow truck. Once the Impala is hooked up it is taken to a repair shop, Dean of course insists on fixing her up himself, and eventually the mechanic complies and lets him do it. Once the car is alright to drive we find a motel room and check in. Dean is in the shower and Erin is out at the store. I lay down and think about the dinner I'm going to be having with Erin tonight. I think I'm going to put her ring into a wine glass or have the box put on her plate when the waiter comes, or I may just put it on the table. Not sure yet, but I know it'll be in a great place, I looked up online last night the best place in Atlanta, a nice Italian restaurant. Dean walks out of the bathroom in a towel.

"I'm so nervous Dean." I say, looking up at the roof.

"Why? What's up Sammy?" he asks.

"I'm going to ask Erin to marry me tonight." I say. Dean doesn't say anything for a moment, he's just looking at me.

"Well it makes sense. It's a big deal." Dean says putting on his clothes.

"Yeah," I say rubbing my forehead. I get up off the bed and grab my duffel bag. I get out my best suit, black with a white shirt and yellow tie. I get into the shower and wash my hair and body. Then I dry off and wrap the towel around my waist. Then I take the hair dryer provided by the motel room, and dry my hair, then brush it out and style it my usual flowey and down. Then I get dressed and make my tie look nice and fancy, then I put on my shoes. "Hey Dean can I borrow Baby tonight?"

"Promise to bring her back in one piece?" asks Dean.

"Yes of course." I say, he throws me the keys and I catch them with my right hand. "Thanks." I say, walking toward the door. Erin is going to meet me at the restaurant so I'm going early.

"Hey Sam," says Dean as I open the door, walking over to me giving me a manly bear hug. "Good luck little brother." He says patting my back. He lets go of me and pats my shoulder then cheek.

"Thanks Dean." I say grinning at him. Then I walk out to the Impala, and get in. I start her up and use the directions I got offline to get to the restaurant. Across from the restaurant is a small flower shop, I think I'll stop by there. I drive over to the flower shop and then walk into a very fragrant room, covered with nearly every flower in the world.

"Hello." Says a young lady at the register. "Can I help you?" she says smiling at me.

"Uh, yes I'll take a dozen of red roses please." I say taking out my wallet.

"Certainly." She says walking over to the roses, counting out twelve. She wraps them up in pink foil and ties them with a red string. "That will be fifty-two, forty five." She says. I take out one of my credit cards handing it to her.

"Charge me." I say. She takes the card from me and rings it up. She hands me back the card and smiles big at me.

"Here you are, you have a good night." she says still smiling at me.

"Thanks." I say taking them, then leaving the flower shop. I look at my phone to see the time, Erin's supposed to meet me at 7pm, and its 6:35, I still have a few minutes. I put the roses up next to my nose and smell them, her favorite. I get into the car and drive over to the restaurant, I park the car and then get out. Once I'm inside I'm greeted by man in a suit. "Um, reservation for Campbell." I say using my middle name as an alias.

"Yes right this way Mr. Campbell." Says the seating host. I follow behind him to a table close to the back and sit down. "Would you like a menu Sir?" he says.

"No thanks not just yet, she's not here yet." I say. "But I will take some champagne."

"Yes sir." He says. As he walks away I look around me. I see an older couple a few tables across from me. They both have grey hair, and look as happy as if they were newlyweds. I hope Erin and I can end up like that. Its been so hard to find someone I can be close to. I lost Jess all those many years ago, and I thought I could never let myself love somebody like that because I felt like I would lose them. But I met Erin when we were little kids, Dean used to babysit us when her dad and my dad would go on hunting trips. She was the first girl I kissed when I was ten. And then we met up for the first time in years, a year and half ago then fell in love. I'm scared now. Because Erin is now thirty she has gained her mother's angel power, and God knows who's looking for her. A waiter returns with a glass of champagne and sits it down next to me. I nod at him in appreciation then take a sip of the bubbly drink, letting it fizzle down my throat. I reach into my pant pocket and take a small black box out of it. I lift open the small lid and look at the square shaped diamond ring. I saved up for months to get it, and was finally able to get it last month. I raise my hand to a get my waiter's attention.

"Yes Mr. Campbell?" he asks.

"I was wondering if you could put this on a dessert plate and bring it to my girlfriend when we order our dessert?" I ask him.

"Yes sir, I promise to be very careful with it." he says nodding taking the black box from me. "Good luck Sir." He says.

I look at my phone and see that it is ten till seven. She should be here any minute. My phone rings and I see on the screen that it is Dean calling. I slide the lock screen and answer it.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey Erin told me to tell you that she would be a few minutes late."

"Oh ok thanks wish me luck Dean."

"Good luck Sam." Says Dean hanging up the phone.

I put my phone in my pocket and look up to see Erin coming. She has on a purple knee length dress and her dark hair is down long and curly. She looks so beautiful. I stand up as she approaches the table and she walks over to me. She puts her arm around my shoulder and kisses me. I put my hand on her waist and kiss her back. "Hungry?" I say chuckling as she takes her seat across from me.

"A little, but then again girls never eat on dates." She says giving me a flirty look.

"That's strange Dean called just now and said that you had said you were going to be running late." I say, Erin has a confused look on her face.

"Sam I haven't spoken to Dean since this afternoon. I never said that." She says still with a confused face.

More to come in chapter 6: Dean


	6. Chapter 6: Dean

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used.

Chapter6: Dean

I lay down on my motel room bed, with my hands resting under my head, looking up at the white granite ceiling. Tonight Sammy is going to ask Erin to marry him, and I know she will say yes. Tonight all my hopes of Erin ever loving me as much as I truly love her will no longer have a chance. She loves Sam more than she could ever love me. Even though she kissed me back and didn't try to push me away when I kissed her, I know she could never love me like she loves Sam. What they have is something pure, and it's not my place to try to come between them. Sam is my little brother I want what's going to make him most happy, even if that means I have to ignore my own feelings. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and wipe away a tear from my left eye. Dammit Dean stop it, just stop it. It's never going to happen so why do you let yourself feel so vulnerable. I hear the door open and look up to see who is there.

"I told Sam that you'd be a few minutes late." I say as she walks over to me. She puts a single finger over my lips and puts a hand on my cheek. Then she kisses me, soft and gentle. I am the one to pull away, I pull away from her and walk away. "No Erin. Just no." I say putting my hand over my mouth. "I can't do this. I can't let you, let me hurt Sam like this." She puts her hand on my left shoulder from behind. I turn around to face her.

"Dean," she says looking me into the eyes with those chocolate browns. "I love you." She says. I sit down on my bed putting my head in my hands.

"Erin when I kissed you that was," I begin, "it was a spur of the moment thing. I wasn't thinking when I did it. Wasn't thinking of the consequences it would cause."

"Dean please," she says rubbing my neck. Then she kisses me again, this time I don't pull away I kiss her back, passionately. She grabs my neck and hair and kisses me hard, moving her lips down to my neck. I know this is wrong but I don't hesitate, I am letting it happen, letting all my feelings come out.

"Erin I have to tell you that I have for the longest time been in…" I start and then hear the door being busted down.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar female yell, followed by a gunshot. Erin falls to floor, I turn my head and see Erin holding a gun up with Sam at her side with a gun as well. What the hell? "Shifter." Says Erin, lowering her gun. Sam gives me a stern look, and Erin has a hurt look on her face. Sam must be thinking I know what you were intending to do with my shifter-version girlfriend. And Erin is probably thinking oh no, please no. Erin walks out of the room. Sam walks over to me, still with a stern look.

"Dean what the hell?" he says in an angry voice. "What if that was the real Erin were you about to do what I think you were about to do with her?" He says, picking up the shifter-Erin.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he walks away.

"I'm taking the body out to get rid of it, and don't you dare follow me." He says leaving. Shit I pissed off my brother and it's my entire fault. Dammit Dean why can't you ever just do what's right? Even if it ended up being a shifter you didn't know it was when you were kissing it, it was the real her in your mind. Erin walks back into the room and sits down at the little table.

"He's hurt Dean, he's hurt bad."

"I know. And I am so sorry." I say.

"Well it's a little late for that don't you think?" She says giving me a pissed look. "I'm going to tell him what happened during the mud fight." She says.

"No please don't, it will only make things worse."

"Dean I can't stand the thought of lying to him. That may not bother you but it does me. That kiss in the mud hole… it was a mistake, it wasn't meant to cause anything." She says wiping a tear from her eye.

"If it didn't mean anything then why didn't you pull away when I kissed you? But instead kissed me back?" I say grabbing her shoulders. She cries hard this time tears spewing her eyes. She breaks away from me and sits on the bed and holds herself, crying.

"Dean I don't need this right now. Sam is the most important person in my life, he means the world to me." She says through her mascara stained sobs. "When I kissed you back it was out of instinct, I was in a happy place in my mind when we were playing in the mud. And once I realized what I had done, and what it meant I pulled away." She says walking away and then outside with still dripping eyes. I rub my head then lay back on my back and close my eyes.

"Dean." I hear a voice say.

"Jeez Cas you can't just sneak up on people like that!" I say in surprise as Cas sits down next to me.

"Dean I need to talk to you."

"Alright you're here now spill your guts."

"I haven't told you everything. I didn't tell you guys about the prophecy of the nephilim child."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" I say confused.

"Upon her thirtieth birthday the nephilim child shall conceive with a demon blood child and with the power of all three turn away all evil from the world. Even though Sam's demon powers are dormant, they are still there."

"So you're saying Erin is pregnant with Sam's child and they are supposed to destroy all the evil from the world?" I say astounded.

"Yes, she doesn't know she is pregnant but she will soon. However the reason I didn't want to tell you about this is painful to say."

"What, what is it Cas? Tell me." Cas looks down at the floor with a sad puppy look on his face.

"The nephilim child and the demon blood child and their unborn offspring have to die upon casting out all evil Dean. Erin, Sam and their unborn child will die, and there's nothing I or anyone else can do to stop it." Says Cas with a sorrowful look. "Which is why every angel and demon is trying to track down Sam and Erin and kill them before the prophecy can take place."

"How long?" I ask.

"Hard to say. They will see a sign and then it shall happen." Cas tells me before teleporting away, leaving me alone in the motel room. Oh I'll find a way, there has to be a way to stop this prophecy. I walk over to my duffel bag and grab chalk and other items. I draw a devil's trap and light a candle, then read a piece of paper.

"Crowley, I summon you," I begin as I read off the summoning.

"Hello squirrel." I hear a familiar Scottish accent say behind me. "What's moose and bunny got themselves into now?"

"You know anything about a prophecy involving a nephilim child and a demon blood child?"

"Oh you mean that prophecy that can wipe out not only every evil thing from the world but also destroy me? No never heard of it." Says Crowley sarcastically.

More to come in Chapter 7: Sam


	7. Chapter 7: Sam

I love you, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester

This is a story about a love triangle of Sam Winchester, his girlfriend Erin Jacobs, and Dean Winchester. Sam and Erin are in love, and Dean… well he feels more for his brother's girl than he should. Multiple POVs, chapter name equal who's POV is being used.

Chapter 7:Sam

I grab a shovel, flashlight, gasoline, salt and a lighter from the trunk and carry the lifeless shifter body to the woods, its face still a doppelganger for Erin. Dammit. Dean of all the things you could have done to betray me, this takes the cake. I walk for at least two miles into the woods and then put the body on the ground. I remove my jacket and tie, loosen the buttons on my shirt and roll up my sleeves then begin to dig the hole. I dig for a long time until I have to climb out of the hole to get up, so the hole is at least five feet deep. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and pant a few times from all the work it took to dig the hole, and then I place the body into the hole and step back pouring salt onto it. I douse the body with gasoline then flick the lighter and then throw it into the hole causing an instant fire to escape, making tall flames. I put my hands in my pockets and feel the small square box in my right pocket. Dean has really done it this time. When we were teenagers there were times when Dean did try to steal girls away from me, but now, at the age we are, knowing how I feel about Erin, this is a new low for him. I mean sure I have always known Dean liked her, how could I not know? He tried so hard to keep it in, so hard to no let it show, but there have been times it's been so easy to tell. Like the time when we had to go undercover at a Governor's ball. Erin walked out of the bathroom in a black gown, and she looked absolutely beautiful, like a princess. Dean's eyes lit up and he has a glow to his face, like he was beholding the most beautiful thing in the world. I know my brother better than anyone, and I know when I told him that I was going to propose to Erin that he felt hurt, upset. Dammit Dean. I hear a creak coming from the dark woods. I can tell whose coming based on her presence, I just know. She wraps her arms around my waist from behind, pressing her face to my back. I look down at the ground, keeping my hands in my pockets, and squeeze the still occupied ring case.

"Something happened didn't it? Earlier today when the Impala got stuck in the mud, you looked upset when I came back with the tow truck." I say with a low calm voice. "And Dean, looked like this wasn't the first time being that close to you, well a version of you." I take her hands off my waist and turn around to face her. She looks beautiful with the glow of the fire on her face. I look at her eyes, her makeup is runny, she's been crying, a lot. I rub the bottom of her eyes cleaning away the black runny mascara; she softly kisses my palm as I clean her eyes. She also has a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She takes the blanket off from around her shoulders and places it on the ground, smoothing it and then sits down on it. She pats a spot next to her, signing for me to sit down next to her. I sit down on the blanket and cross my legs like a kindergartner.

"Sam, earlier when you had left to find help, Dean and I were just having fun when we were in the mud and had a little mud fight." She starts biting her lip. "And then we were totally caught up in the moment of sudden fun that we kissed. When I realized what I had done, and what it meant I pulled away and I felt disgusted with myself." I make a fist in my lap, placing it under over my mouth. "I would never try to hurt you Sam," She says taking my balled up fist in hers holding it tight. "Sam I love you. I love more than anyone else in the whole world. I'd give my life for you." She says tearing up again.

"I know Dean has always liked you." I say looking into her weepy eyes, "I know my brother. He tries very hard to try to hide it, I know he feels jealous when we touch, and I know he thought he was kissing you when he was kissing the shifter. I just need to know this," I say taking a breath, "How do you feel about him? I mean really feel?" I say.

"Sam, I ," she starts, rubbing tears from her eyes, "I care about Dean very much, I do, but I will never care for him the way I care for you. There's only one person who can make me smile even on the hardest of days," she says caressing my cheek. "Only one person worth waking up to in the morning, makes me want to be a better person, who can read my mind and know what I'm going to say before I say it; one person who makes this job bearable. The one person I want by my side when I hunt monsters, and when I have children. Only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with." I feel a tear fall from my right eye and bite my lips. "You, Sam. It's always going to be you." I kiss her lips soft and lovingly, and then press my forehead to hers, cupping my right hand to her left cheek.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too ever since we were I was eight years old, and I always will until the day I die." She says. I lay back on my back onto the blanket; Erin rolls over onto her side and puts a hand on my chest and presses a sweet kiss to my lips. A strand of hair falls to the front of her face, I place it behind her ear and kiss her forehead, cheek, then lips, she caresses my cheek with her soft yet rough hunter hands. Then she rests her head on my chest, I rub her arm and hold her lightly against me.

"You know I had plans for tonight. Before all this happened." I say.

"Can I know what they were?" She asks me getting up on her elbow. I take the box out of my pocket, and place it on my chest. Erin picks it up and opens the box and looks unsure.

"Sam, do you still trust me enough to do this?" She asks.

"I am upset about earlier, but I know I can trust you if you were willing to tell me the truth." I say cupping her cheek. Erin leans down and kisses me, but this time with passion. I roll over on top of her and kiss her with a tight embrace. I trace my lips down with kisses to her neck and kiss her soft skin.

"Yes." She whispers in my ear, with her hand on the back of my head. I rise up from her and look down at her brownie eyes, and smile. I pick up the box that got tossed to the side and take the ring out of the box and place it on her left ring finger, then kiss her hand. I roll over onto my back and Erin rests her head onto my chest, as the fire dies down my breathing slows and my eyes get heavy.

I stab the demon as he lunges toward me and then scream as I hear the gunshot go off. "No!" she falls to the ground I run to catch her and hold her in my arms, oblivious to the war and the fight around me as hundreds of men, angel and demon fight to the death. Then I feel a sharp pain in my back of an angel blade and feel myself fall beside her.

I scream as I awaken scaring Erin half to death. Most of the fire is gone except for just enough for me to be able to see her.

"Babe, whats wrong?" she asks worried.

"Nuh, nuh nothing, just a bad dream." I say rubbing my forehead and then I feel a sharp pain in my forehead and suddenly see pictures in my head, of me, Erin and Dean, of Dean crying as he holds the blood covered Erin and I, and I think we're dead. I squint my eyes, grunt and grind my teeth at the sharp pain in my forehead. My gosh, are my visions coming back? I haven't had visions in almost eight years.

"Sam? What's wrong?" she says again.

"Sam's having visions my niece." Says Castiel, making me nervous with all the popping out of nowhere crap.

"Cas I haven't had visions in years, what the hell is going on." I say still holding my forehead.

"Its because you're powers are returning. It's a part of the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" asks Erin.

"The nephilim and demon blood child prophecy. The prophecy that was inscribed upon the birth of a half angel, half human. Upon her thirtieth birthday the nephilim child shall join and conceive with a child of demon blood, and join with their unborn child and bring down all that is evil and unjust."

"Sam were we careful on my birthday?" Erin whispers. My eyebrows raise, oh shit we forgot to use protection when we made love on her birthday.

"So it prophecy has begun, the nephilim child mated with a demon blood child on her birthday."

"Wait so you're saying I'm pregnant?" says Erin in complete shock and to Cas.

"Yes, and you are going to have a son." Says Castiel pressing his hand to Erin's stomach. "Other things will happen to you Erin, such as, you will have something I don't even have. Something any angel would kill for. There will also be a war, man against angel, and against demon. All fighting one another to protect or stop the prophecy, to protect or kill the both of you; because if either one of you is killed before the prophecy can finish all evil things will remain on the Earth. The reason I didn't tell you about this until now is because something will happen to you and Sam once the prophecy is complete."

"What Cas?" I ask him, looking at his grim face.

"The three of you," He says, "will die Sam. A bright flash of red light shall appear in the sky and then exactly seventy-two hours afterwards a portal shall open on holy ground, and then with all of your powers to control the portal, the portal shall close and it will end. Every monster, every demon shall be sent to hell and be trapped forever. And the impact and strength of the portal will kill you. There's nothing I can do to stop it." I take Erin in a tight embrace and hold her, slowly rocking back and forth. We are going to die, and our son is too.

"What was that you said about other things happening to me? About how I will have things angels would kill for?" She asks Castiel.

"Imagine being able to fly Erin." Erin closes her eyes and squints them and then suddenly large beautiful white wings appear from her back, wings twice as long as her arm span.

"I will train you learn the full potential of your angel power." Says Cas.

More to come in Chapter 8: Castiel


End file.
